The Solo Project
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: A potentially neverending collection of unconnected M-rated oneshots, in chapter format for easy perusal. Read Chapter 1 for more information about the project.
1. Project Description

**Explanation of the Solo Project**

This is something quite different from everything else I've ever written. It's a collection of unconnected M-rated oneshots, each depicting one character fantasizing and getting him- or herself off. Each chapter title is the name of the character you'll see in that particular selection, so you can easily jump to those that intrigue you while skipping over any that don't. I intend to add to this collection anytime a new idea strikes me. The collection could potentially keep growing for years to come . . . there are infinite possibilities!

And here's the fun part — I want _you_ to write a chapter (or several) too! You will, of course, be given full credit for your work, so no worries there. Choose any character you'd like, even if he or she is already the focus of a chapter (or several) . . . with a new fantasy, it's a whole new oneshot! If you _do_ choose someone who's been done already, don't hesitate to change certain details (e.g., cock size or sexual preference) to suit your own tastes. Remember, every chapter of this fic is meant to stand alone, so nothing carries over from one to the next — the chapter format merely serves as a convenient way to collect them all in one place.

I'm especially interested in hearing from people who are comfortable writing Marauders-Era fics. Young James, Sirius, and Remus (and any other character from that generation) would make great additions to this collection, but I really have _no_ idea how to write them myself. Similarly, I'm uncomfortable writing characters like Severus, Sirius, and Remus from the Harry-at-Hogwarts era . . . but I know they have an enormous following, so I'd love it if some of you would write fics featuring them. Really though, any and all characters are fair game . . . write about whomever you want!

No subject matter is taboo; just be sure you give appropriate warnings. Read some of the following chapters for examples, but don't feel like you have to try to match the style or anything, just the general idea of it (i.e., focus on just one character getting him- or herself off). I wrote eight of the fourteen chapters currently posted myself, and I've already gotten six contributions from other authors too, so check them _all_ out to get an idea of what this project is all about!

If you _are_ interested in contributing to this collection, send your oneshot(s) to me in an email. (My address is available on my author profile page.) Please aim to keep them between 1,000 and 3,000 words: anything more will take too long to beta if I get multiple chapters at a time; anything less isn't really much of a story, even for a smutty oneshot. I will, of course, be lenient with the length guidelines . . . but please try to stay as close to them as possible.

And now, with all that said, please start writing! Send your fic(s) as soon as you can! I will beta it/them as soon as I am able and then I'll post it/them, giving you full credit for your work as I said above! Just be sure that your email includes the penname you want me to credit you as.

One last note before you read any of the fics . . . be sure to heed the specific warnings listed at the top of each one! I know that not everyone likes every pairing or squick out there, but like I said above . . . anything goes in these. Just pay attention to the warnings, lest you read something you would rather not!

Thanks for reading this! I hope you like the idea I've proposed, and I hope to get some emails soon!!

_- Adrien_

* * *

**Contributors so far :**

C. Adrien Cummings (Chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, and 11)

HeroinPhoenix (Chapters 6 and 13)

AmyCoolz (Chapter 7)

Cameron Cox (Chapter 10)

chavon13 (Chapter 12)

StonerLove (Chapter 14)


	2. Harry by C Adrien Cummings

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Lemon and Yaoi/Slash _(Draco/Harry)_.

**Word Count:** 1,207

* * *

**Harry Potter  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

_I_ did it. At least that's the only way anything that happened today makes sense to me. Maybe I'm only seeing it that way because that's how I _want_ it to be, but I really don't think so. He was staring at me all day . . . through breakfast, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, double Potions, and dinner. Even in the hallways, for crying out loud! And I swear he was actually drooling a little during dinner. And that's where the question really comes in . . . _why?_

The staring could be for any number of reasons, some more favorable to me than others. The drooling, on the other hand, really only lends itself to two possible solutions: it _could_ have been the food, but I don't think it was. I think it was me. I think I finally got the kind of attention I want from him. And all it took was a complete makeover, courtesy of Ginny and Hermione. They've known for a while now just how badly I want him, and today they decided to try to make him want me too. And it _worked!_ It must have. That _has_ to be the explanation for the way he was acting around me today.

The makeover? Nothing drastic. A new shirt that Ginny had owl-ordered for me as a surprise . . . the purest silk in a gorgeous dark green. A new pair of pants from Hermione . . . tight black jeans that hugged my hips, ass, and thighs _just_ right. A haircut, contact lenses, and an earring. I balked at that last, but they insisted it was hot. Who was I to argue? After everything else they'd done, it was clear to me that they knew what they were talking about, so why not? A tiny hole in my ear was a small price to pay for what I wanted. And seeing myself in a mirror after they were done with me, I had to hand it to them . . . those girls are _good!_

And now, after a very interesting dinner just moments ago, I'm finally back in my dorm. _Very_ glad to be alone right now, I sigh and fall backward onto my bed, closing, sealing, and soundproofing the curtains with a quick series of spells . . . a series used quite often by teenage boys who share a room with other teenage boys, if my four roommates and I are anything to go by.

Thoughts of him still running merrily though my head, I feel my body responding before I even touch myself. I feel a smile creep onto my face as I lay there, now starting to stroke myself gently through my jeans. I picture the rapt expression on his face. The way his eyes widened when he first caught sight of me at breakfast this morning. The way his mouth hung just slightly open as he stared blatantly at me in our shared classes. The blush that came to his cheeks when I finally made eye contact with him during lunch. And the way he all but jumped when I winked at him during dinner just now. Unbuttoning my jeans, I sigh as my hand ghosts over the bulge in my boxers. I slide my zipper down slowly and lift my hips up to push the tight jeans down and off my legs. The boxers go at the same time.

Settling back down onto the mattress, my left hand starts fondling my cock softly, while my right busies itself unbuttoning my shirt. I sit up slightly to let it fall off (silk is wonderful in that regard . . . so prone to just _sliding_ off skin at the slightest motion) and begin teasing my nipples as I lay back down, letting my nails drag over them and then pinching them. My hips start to buck of their own accord, and I force myself to slow down just a bit . . . it wouldn't do to have this end quite _that_ quickly.

After a few moments of simply ghosting my fingers over the sensitive head of my cock and lightly tickling my balls, I feel confident that I've regained enough control that my orgasm is no longer imminent. My hands quickly resume their previous ministrations. Wrapping one hand around my cock and squeezing sends a jolt of pleasure through me, and I follow that up with a few quick strokes. I moan and repeat the action. A minute or so later, I realize that my hand has once again stopped moving and that, instead, my hips are bucking rhythmically, pushing my cock up into my fist. I moan again, this time allowing my body to do as it pleases and dictate its own pace. My head falls back onto my pillow and I close my eyes.

The fantasy I play behind my eyelids is one of my favorites, guaranteed to make me come in a minute or less. Draco Malfoy, blond demigod that he is, is naked and spread-eagled on my bed. His dick is already erect, and he's stroking it slowly, all the while eyeing me up like a piece of Honeydukes chocolate. I drop my bag just inside the door and step over to the bed. While he watches intently, I let my robes fall to the floor and quickly strip out of my shirt, pants, boxers, and socks letting everything land in a pile with the robes. Once naked, I cast charms to close, lock, and soundproof the door, followed by a charm to lubricate myself. Then my wand is on the floor with my clothes, and I'm on the bed, straddling Draco's hips. I reach down and grab his cock, holding it up and guiding it into me as I settle myself down on him eagerly.

The image is so clear — and my desire so strong — that I can almost feel his cock spreading me wide. The imagined sensation is enough to push me over the edge in reality. My eyes snap open, and I watch as I come _hard_ all over my stomach and hand. When the last vestiges of my orgasm fade away, I'm left with quite a mess. I reach for my wand, grateful as ever that I'm a wizard and don't have to clean up with towels or tissues. Still, cleaning charms just aren't the same as a long, hot shower. I put my clothes back on in case anyone else has returned to the dorm while I've been hidden away, and steel myself for the inevitable comments that one gets after emerging from behind sealed curtains. I needn't have worried, however. The dorm is still completely deserted.

I begin the short trek to the bathroom, pausing to grab my pyjamas along the way. Reaching my usual stall, I strip once again and step under the shower head. As the hot water pours down over me, my muscles begin to relax. I close my eyes and replay my fantasy. My hands drift automatically to my dick which is quickly stiffening again. I sigh as I realize that this is going to be a long shower indeed . . . long, and very, _very_ good.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


	3. Draco by C Adrien Cummings

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Language, Lemon, and Yaoi/Slash _(Draco/Harry)_.

**Word Count:** 1,628

* * *

**Draco Malfoy  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

'_Damn_ that Potter. Damn him to the foulest, blackest pits of Hell. The boy is just totally fucking clueless, and I don't think I can take it anymore!'

With those thoughts running rampant through his head, Draco Malfoy flops down onto his bed in a most _unMalfoyish_ manner. His frustration is evident even for one with absolutely no skill at legilimency . . . it's written clearly across his face, a crime that would earn far more than just a verbal reprimand from Lucius were he to see it.

Fortunately, Lucius isn't there to see. Even more fortunately for you, you _are_ there, and you _are_ an accomplished legilimens. You can see every single thought that runs through the sexy blonde's mind as he roughly pulls his shirt off and throws it to the floor of his private room.

'Lousy, stupid, _ignorant_ boy,' he thinks, now hurriedly and carelessly removing his pants. 'There's no _way_ anyone could be obtuse enough not to notice my advances . . . I couldn't _be_ any more bloody obvious about them!'

His pants have landed on a chair in the corner, next to which you stand under an invisibility cloak, eyes locked on Draco Malfoy's lithe, now barely-covered body. You silently creep closer to the bed as Draco's hand slips under the waistband of his silk boxers. The black of his boxers stands out in stark contrast to his pale skin and merely serves to turn you on even more. You suppress a moan when you hear Draco's own soft whimpers, drawn from him by his own hand. What you wouldn't give to push his hand away and pleasure him yourself . . . but that's not why you're here. At least not _today_.

You shake those thoughts from your head so that you can better focus on what Draco's doing to himself. His hand has left his cock for the moment and is focusing on his chest instead. His breathing is now ragged, and while you can't see the skin of his cock, you can clearly see the outline of it against his boxers. You're impressed. You never once entertained the thought that he'd be small — _ohhhh_ no! — but from the view you have right now, he looks to be even bigger than you expected!

'_Fuck_, Potter!' he thinks, and then you see a brief image of Harry snogging Draco senseless flitting through his head. His hand leaves his chest and he pushes his boxers down, kicking them off across the room. You feel privileged to be witnessing Draco at his most unreserved. His mental whispers have turned into vocal ones, and you hear, "Oh sweet Merlin, Potter!" as he begins to stroke himself again. Seeing his dick unclothed — _finally_ — verifies your thoughts from a moment earlier. He _is_ impressive. Eight inches at least, probably closer to nine. And it's thick around too . . . _God_, what you wouldn't give to have that inside you! But again, those are thoughts for another time.

Right now, you just do your level best to remain silent as the boy of your dreams touches himself. You can clearly see a large drop of precum glistening at the tip of his cock and it's not long before he swipes a finger across it. No matter how hard you try this time, you're unable to hold in a moan when he lifts that finger to his mouth, licking and sucking it clean. Fortunately, he's lost in a completely different world — one where Harry Potter is not his rival, but his lover — so he doesn't hear the noises you make. Rather, _he_ makes the most delicious noise himself . . . a deep groan of pleasure at the taste and feel of himself on his tongue.

His head falls back deeper into his pillow. His eyes are closed but you can see them fluttering as he murmurs Harry's name again and then begins to whimper. All the while, his hand is pumping his cock faster by the second until it's almost a blur. Your attention drifts between his hand and his mind, where you see images of Draco and Harry engaging in all _sorts_ of wanton acts . . . sucking each other off in broom closets . . . rimjobs in the Quidditch showers . . . fucking on the Quidditch _pitch_, in the Great Hall, in the Headmaster's office . . .

Suddenly his hand stops. His face is screwed up into the sexiest contortion of pure pleasure you've ever seen, and then he screams as his cum erupts onto his chest, stomach, and hand. He starts stroking himself again, milking himself of every last bit, breath coming in short, staccato gasps when it comes at all. You realize that you've stopped breathing too, so you wisely start up again, trying your damnedest to keep it quiet. You needn't have worried though . . . Draco is riding high on his wave of post-orgasmic bliss, and he likely wouldn't hear the Hogwarts Express if it were rumbling through his room a mere foot from his bed.

When he finally regains his composure, Draco merely reaches for his wand, spells himself clean, spells off the lights, and rolls onto his side. He doesn't put on pyjamas, pull up the comforter, or cover his body in any way. Clearly he trusts his door's wards to keep out anyone who might try to gain entrance, and thus sees no reason not to sleep in the nude. That's more than all right with you, and as your eyes adjust to the dark, you creep closer to get a better look at his perfect cock.

After a few minutes, Draco's breathing has settled and you know he's asleep. You turn to leave . . . only to stop halfway across the room when you realize that the wards on Draco's door to keep others out are going to keep _you_ from _getting_ out. Resigned to your fate of having to spend the night in a locked and warded bedroom with a naked Draco Malfoy ('_oh, the horror!_,' you think with supreme sarcasm), you walk over to the chair in the corner to see whether it will suffice as a bed for one evening. You determine that it will and you set some wards to alert you the instant Draco wakes. Instead of going to sleep right away, however, you glide back to Draco's bedside and gaze once more at his gorgeous body laid out before you. You can hardly believe your luck tonight.

You lose track of the time completely as you watch the beautiful boy sleep. Eventually, images start flashing through his mind, and you know he's dreaming. You can't help but smile when you see that each and every one contains Harry. Draco rolls onto his back and his hand grabs hold of his dick, which has already grown fully erect from the dreams. Your wards haven't been triggered, so you know that Draco's still asleep . . . and yet he's stroking himself and moaning just the same as he was when you watched him earlier.

The show is still spectacular the second time . . . watching him touch himself like this, seeing the fantasies he's created, and especially witnessing the moment _just_ before he comes — when his face betrays every last bit of the ecstasy coursing through his body. And then he _does_ come, and you quickly spell away the mess before it even has time to land on him. You don't think he'd like to wake up stuck to the sheets, after all.

He murmurs something, but you can't make out what it is. Then he rolls back onto his side and settles into a deeper sleep. You watch him for a minute longer and come to a realization. Draco Malfoy is _perfect_. But no matter how badly you want him for yourself, you know he belongs with Harry . . . and you can't begrudge him that selection. You only hope that they do end up together for his sake. In fact, you're of a mind to plant a suggestion in Harry's subconscious . . . he never did manage any mastery of occlumency, after all, so your chances of being caught are slim-to-none.

You ponder this as you return to the corner and curl up in the chair. You wrap your invisibility cloak around you, making sure that you're completely concealed, and you think you'd like to do Draco the favor you're considering. Deciding to do it the next chance you get, you smile to yourself. It isn't long at all before your eyes close and you drift off to sleep.

When the wards wake you, you remain still until Draco gets out of bed and into the shower. Later, once he's dressed and ready for the day, he lowers the wards on his door and exits. You follow close behind, so as not to get trapped inside, and you smile the whole the way to the Great Hall. You hope that Harry is at breakfast this morning . . . you've got a present for him, in the form of the blond beauty walking in front of you. At first, he'll likely balk at his sudden newfound feelings for the boy, but in the end, you know he'll thank you. Or would, if he were ever to learn of your involvement.

You smirk . . . something you've never done before. You wonder if, in your countless hours of observing Draco, some of his habits have rubbed off on you. Looking once more at the boy, you decide that even if that's the case, it's not a bad thing. No . . . it's not a bad thing at all.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


	4. Ron by C Adrien Cummings

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Lemon and Yaoi/Slash _(Ron/Harry)_.

**Word Count:** 1,095

* * *

**Ron Weasley  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

Ronald Weasley is a conundrum in the eyes of many people, not the least of whom is Hermione Granger. Sometimes he's the epitome of Gryffindor bravery, while other times he second guesses every little risky decision. On a more personal note, one moment he seems interested in Hermione. You know, _really_ interested. And she always does her best to encourage such thoughts and feelings. But the next chance he gets, he turns around and scoffs at her "know-it-all ways" in class. If she didn't want him so badly, she'd have slugged him by now . . . just like she slugged Malfoy back in third year.

But, walking encyclopedia though she may be, there is one thing that Hermione most assuredly doesn't know. Namely, that Ron has absolutely no interest in her at all . . . romantically, at least. Oh, he couldn't be happier to have a _friend_ like Hermione — someone to help him with his homework, someone to make sure he studies enough for his exams, and someone to make sure he's not killed in all their dangerous escapades. But as far as romantic interests are concerned, however, Hermione may as well be a blast-ended skrewt to Ron.

You see, Ron Weasley is what the more bigoted among us would call a queer, a fag, a ponce, a pouf, or any number of other colorful, degrading terms. Put more civilly, he prefers the company of men. He's got absolutely nothing against Hermione, of course . . . in fact, Ron thinks she's probably quite attractive to straight men . . . once they get past the bookishness and bossiness, anyway. And the hair — oh _Merlin_, the hair!!

Anyway, if the truth is to be told, Ron actually wants nothing more than to bugger his _other_ best friend, one Harry James Potter. Hermione would likely fall to pieces if she knew, so he intends for her never to find out. Whether that's realistic or not, time will tell . . . or so he hopes. He doesn't even know if Harry is gay, after all. He might never even have to worry about Hermione finding out at all. But yes, Ron would gladly give every galleon in his vault — hell, he'd give every galleon in _Malfoy's_ vault if it were his! — if only Harry would reciprocate his interest.

He thinks about Harry all the time . . . in the shower every morning, during classes and meals, all through Quidditch practices, and of course, in his dreams. Said dreams almost always wake Ron up in the middle of the night with a bulging erection and a groan of disappointment that what he'd been seeing and doing wasn't real _this_ time either. This is the situation in which Ron finds himself right now, having just jolted awake, his dick aching for release after thinking it was buried inside Harry's ass moments ago. He groans and reaches toward his nightstand. Grabbing his wand, he seals and soundproofs his curtains. Dropping that and grabbing his other wand, he begins to jerk himself off.

Ron's dick is Huge, with a capital H. Ten inches long and wide enough that he has to squeeze in order to touch finger-to-thumb when he holds it, it is impressive indeed. He strokes it roughly from base to tip — long, fast strokes designed to try to stimulate the whole of his cock at once — and it seems to work. He's grunting within moments . . . deep, guttural sounds that express what he's feeling quite clearly. It always happens this quickly the first time. His body is so ready after the dreams he has, that it takes no more than a minute of his efforts to have him exploding all over himself.

Sated — for the time being, at least — he cleans himself with a quick charm and then falls back to sleep. It's rarely more than an hour before he's awakened again by his lecherous dreams, and tonight is no exception. With a gasp, Ron sits up quickly. He groans, but the defeated sound goes unheard by his roommates thanks to the charms he put on his bed curtains an hour ago. Resigned to the fact that he won't be getting back to sleep until he does something about the enormous problem between his legs, he reaches down and takes hold of himself again.

His actions are slower this time . . . more deliberate. He still grabs hold of the very base of his cock and pulls his hand up until it covers the head, but now it's a sensual motion, and his hand pauses at the vertex of its travels to gather the precum that has begun to seep out. Spreading it all over the sensitive head, Ron gasps at the feeling. Gathering more, he coats his whole prick with it. His hand now slides smoothly over the expanse of rock-hard cock, eliciting more moans and grunts from the redhead. He begins to whisper.

"Ohhh _Harry_," he says, treating the name as if it were sacred. To him, it practically is. Harry more or less _is_ a deity to him . . . there's a near-perfection about the brunette that Ron considers unattainable by anyone else, that drives Ron absolutely crazy, that makes him want to fuck the boy _even more_. "Oh _God_," he whispers, his hand's movements becoming more frantic. He's picturing his best friend sucking his dick with the utmost enthusiasm, and it's quite effectively driving him toward the edge. It's only moments more before he cries out as his orgasm courses through him.

Coasting down from this high takes longer than it did the first time tonight. When his heart rate and his breathing have finally returned to normal, he feels utterly exhausted. All the same, he doesn't delude himself that he'll sleep the rest of the night through. No, he's likely to wake up at least once more . . . possibly twice. He looks at the clock and sees that it's almost 1:30. It would actually be a better night than normal if, in an hour or so, he's going back to sleep after a third time. If he manages to sleep the rest of the night after that, he'll still get four to five uninterrupted hours.

And for once, he _is_ lucky enough for that to happen. Just before three o'clock, Ron falls back to sleep after coming for the third time tonight. And the dreams leave him alone after that . . . at least until the whole cycle starts again at midnight tomorrow.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


	5. Hermione by C Adrien Cummings

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Het _(Harry/Hermione, Ron/Hermione)_, Lemon, and Threesome _(Harry/Hermione/Ron)_.

**Word Count:** 1,911

* * *

**Hermione Granger  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

People think I'm nothing but a goody-two-shoes bookworm, but they don't really know me. They don't know me like my best friends do . . . like my lovers do.

Of course, I intentionally cultivate that goody-goody reputation. And it's come in handy more times than you could imagine! By day, I play the studious know-it-all: my hand is the first in the air for every question a teacher asks; I've never gotten anything but perfect grades on homework and exams; teachers know that I can almost always be found in the library when I'm not in class or in the Great Hall . . . in short, no one would ever believe me capable of breaking the rules.

That's why, by night, I can get away with so much.

Who would ever suspect that sweet little Hermione Granger could have a hand in dungbombing Snape's office? Or in swiping books from the Restricted Section by use of Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map? Or in brewing and supplying Polyjuice Potion to students so they can bed the boy or girl of their dreams by appearing as that person's crush?

Who would imagine that I have quite possibly the most active sex life of anyone in the school? Well . . . along with my lovers, of course.

Harry and I first slept together after the Yule Ball. Ron had given me hell all night — eventually reducing me to tears — and Harry had sat with me in the common room all night, comforting me. It was _long_ after everyone else had gone to bed that anything more than simple talking happened. At first, it was simple, chaste kisses. They comforted me better than any words could, and it wasn't long before I wanted more. The kisses deepened, and Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak. We undressed each other, and I magically enlarged the couch. Then, laying down together and pulling the cloak over us, we proceeded to make love.

I can still remember how it felt the first time he slid into me. It was exquisite pleasure. He was _so_ gentle, moving so slowly and lovingly, kissing me all over . . . it was a wonder to me that we'd never done anything like this before.

When he came . . . oh _God_, it was the most incredible sensation. Feeling him pulsing inside of me, knowing that we had just shared the most intimate of acts with each other . . . it pushed me over the edge, and my own body tensed and shuddered. That intensified the pleasure tenfold, and it was truly a transcendent moment. I felt like I could fly, like I could take on the world, like I could do absolutely _anything_ so long as I was with Harry.

We met in secret and reenacted those moments — shared that pleasure again — countless times in the months that followed. But then there came one night when I needed comfort again, and Harry couldn't be there to give it: the night of the final task . . . the night Cedric died . . . the night Harry was broken by the revival of Voldemort.

Harry was in the hospital wing that night, and I was bawling my eyes out in the common room after Madam Pomfrey had turned away any and all visitors. To my surprise, Ron sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. There was no talking like there had been when Harry had comforted me after the Yule Ball; he just held me . . . and before long, I kissed him.

He was surprised, but clearly accepting. Things progressed quickly, but before we got too far, he lifted me up and carried me to his bed. When we made love, Ron wasn't as slow or gentle as Harry had been, but that didn't matter. For one thing, I had already been with Harry so many times that Ron didn't _need_ to be as careful; for another, we were both so tense that we needed it to be a bit rough, I think.

In any case, that night was an eye-opener for me. I had feelings for both of my best friends . . . and they both loved me back! When Ron and I visited Harry the following day, we all talked. I wanted no secrets between the three of us, so _everything_ came out. Imagine my surprise when neither of them was angry with me! And my further surprise when the suggestion was made that we all try something together!

There was no time between Harry getting out of the infirmary and the start of summer break, but that following September found us meeting in the Room of Requirement as often as we could . . . often four or five nights a week.

I'm shivering now just thinking of those meetings. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron are both in detention with Snape tonight, so there's no chance of getting any with them. _Fortunately_, however, I've become quite adept at pleasuring myself, since they _are_ in detention so often . . .

My hands nimbly unclasp my robes, which promptly fall to the floor beside my bed. My shirt and skirt follow within seconds, and I'm left standing in only my underwear. After climbing onto my bed and spelling the curtains shut and soundproof, I unhook my bra and let it fall off. Then I'm lying down and teasing my fingers across my chest, tickling the sensitive skin around my nipples and then pinching the nubs themselves, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through my body.

One of my hands trails lightly down my stomach and my fingers slip under the silk fabric of my panties. There's very little hair there to slow their progress, since both boys like it best when I have it trimmed very short. Before I know it, one of my fingers is sliding against my slit, rubbing gently up and down the length of it. I shudder and moan as my body quakes with the simple pleasure of the soft touch.

The light stimulation of my finger stroking my pussy is soon no longer enough. I pull my hand out of my panties and grasp the elastic waistband. Seconds later, they're at the foot of the mattress alongside my bra, and my hands finally have unobstructed access to anywhere and everywhere they want to touch.

One of them shoots immediately between my legs, and I shiver as my fingers meet the wet heat of my pussy. I want to draw this out — make it last — but I find that I simply _can't_. I need the release too badly to take my time, and my hands move of their own accord: one back up to tease my nipples, and the other slipping two fingers up inside of that wet heat between my legs.

I scream at the penetration, even if it isn't anywhere near as deep as Harry and Ron's cocks go. With how worked up I am, it's still enough to push me over the edge for the first time tonight. My back arches, and I let out a long cry of ecstasy as I come.

_God_, I needed that.

And already, my fingers are beginning their dance again — fluttering across my stomach and chest, flitting quickly through the folds of my pussy, and ghosting over my clit. Within seconds I'm moaning and writhing again, but I know I won't come as quickly the second time. I never do, even with my favorite fantasy playing in my head . . . . . .

_We're all in the Room of Requirement, lying in the enormous bed it's provided for us. I'm in the middle, with Harry on my left and Ron on my right; all three of us are naked._

_Ron's hand is caressing my back, tracing patternless patterns across my skin. Harry's is between my legs, alternately fingering me and rubbing my clit. With the combined attention from both boys, my whole body is tingling, and it feels simply_ wonderful!

. . . . . . In reality, my own hand is once again dancing in earnest across my own body. My own fingers probe into my folds and then pull back out to rub furiously at my clit, just like Harry's were doing in my mind . . . . . .

_All of a sudden, Harry pulls his hands away from my body. He rolls me onto my back and rolls himself so that he's on top of me. I feel his hard cock brush against the sensitive skin between my legs, and I shiver and moan in anticipation, trying to urge him on with my reactions._

_Ron's hands had stopped their massage when Harry rolled me over, and now I look over to see him standing beside the bed. He's got his hand wrapped around himself and it's stroking slowly up and down the hard shaft while he watches Harry ease himself into me. _

_I moan when Harry's buried fully inside me, and Ron steps forward to the edge of the bed, cock sticking straight out toward my face. I know what he wants and am only too happy to oblige, so while Harry fucks me, I start sucking Ron's dick._

_Before long, Harry's pumping himself into me as hard as he ever has, and Ron's thrusting into my mouth. Both ends of my body are being used mercilessly by my two best friends . . . and I couldn't be any happier about it! The feeling of being filled by Harry while my lips and tongue roll over and around Ron . . . absolutely nothing is better!_

_After a few minutes of this treatment, Ron moans deeply and shoots his load in my mouth. I swallow it all greedily. I'm guessing that Ron's grunts helped to push Harry over the edge, because just seconds later, I feel him pulsing inside of me._

. . . . . . And that throws _me_ into the bliss of my second orgasm of the night. "_Fuck!_" I scream, swearing as I only ever do in the throes of passion. My body is trembling now, and the sensations last longer this time than the first.

After a few minutes, I've finally caught my breath again. I consider going for a third, but opt not to tonight. I decide to take a shower instead, so I pull my underwear back on and drop the charms around my bed curtains. Standing up and pulling the rest of my clothes on for the trip to the bathroom, I pause when I hear something that's as sweet as music to my ears.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice calls from the base of the stairs.

I run over to the door and call back down, "Yeah, I'm up here."

"Well if you want to come down, Ron and I are back. There's still plenty of time to . . . _hang out_ tonight," he says insinuatingly.

Fortunately there's no one around to see my eyes light up at the remark. "I'll be right down," I call, trying to conceal my eagerness, in case anyone else is nearby downstairs.

I hear the boys both laughing; clearly _they_ recognized my tone for what it was. I don't really care though; I'm just glad they're back so early. It looks like I'll get my third orgasm of the night after all . . .

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


	6. Sirius by HeroinPhoenix

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Het _(Sirius/OC)_ and Lemon

**Word Count:** 1,515

* * *

**Sirius Black  
**(by HeroinPhoenix)

* * *

I was home for summer break, and so far it was as dull as ever at The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Everything always had to be _just right_, and I had _never_ been quite right for my parents' taste. Regulus . . . now _he_ was a perfect Black. The Slytherin was Mum and Dad's pride and joy. _I_, on the other hand, was practically a disgrace.

At the moment, Mr. and Mrs. Black — or as I _dis_like to call them, Mum and Dad — were arguing about something or other. I think it was something about me and my friends, but I couldn't be sure . . . I wasn't really paying much attention. I'm pretty sure they were talking about "the Potter boy", though. _Oh_, how they _loathed_ him! I sat in the drawing room with them for a while, alternately listening to my parents arguing and just letting my mind wander. But I soon grew tired of both and decided to get something to eat. I got up and slipped out of the room without any notice from my parents. After all, why would they notice? I was only Sirius.

Walking down the steps leading to the kitchen, I heaved an enormous sigh. When I opened the door and walked in, the house-elf barely noticed me. I walked over to the pantry and found some apples. I took one and ate it, purposely leaving a mess just to spite the foul house-elf. Feeling marginally better, I left the kitchen with a smirk on my face.

I then went upstairs to my room, which was directly across the hall from Regulus's. Regulus was probably in there playing with some dark artifact or dark arts book; he was that type of person. Sadly, he and I never got along much. We barely even see each other at school. I sighed again and walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

After a few seconds of rummaging through my trunk, I found what I was looking for: a letter. I took it out and read it through. It was from Melinda Walberg, a gorgeous Ravenclaw student that I've had my eye on for some time. I'd asked her if she'd go out with me when we got back to Hogwarts and in the letter, she said yes. I held the letter for a while and then put it back in my trunk, where it would stay safe.

Then, I started casting a series of spells: some to lock the room and some to soundproof it. After I finished, I stood in the middle of my room and briefly admired my wand work. After a few seconds, I smirked to myself and walked over to my bed. I lay down, with my arms crossed behind my back, remembering one night at Hogwarts. I'd asked to borrow James' invisibility cloak; he never denied me when I asked that, knowing that I'd be putting it to good use. I was a Marauder after all. I took it and wrapped it around myself, then walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, intent on where I wanted to go.

A few minutes later, I was at my destination: the female prefects' bathroom. I knew it would look just like the males' one, so I wasn't really there to sightsee. Or well, not to see _the room_. You see, I knew that Melinda would be there that night.

Presently, I started unbuttoning my shirt, creating a seductive mood for myself. In my mind, I was carefully opening the door to the bathroom, just enough to see through. She was there! She was standing at the edge of the water, apparently looking at her reflection. I walked in as quietly as I could and closed the door behind me. She didn't notice and started to undress.

My shirt was gone — relegated to some random spot on the floor — and I was taking my pants off too. I was remembering the way her shirt had slipped off of her shoulders. And then her bra came off too, and my jaw fell open. I'd never seen a naked girl before at all, let alone a girl as beautiful as Melinda. My hands were delicately brushing the bulge in my boxers. The mere memory of Melinda showering made me hard. She was naked in front of me and she didn't even know it. She had the most flawless skin I'd ever seen. The water simply slid off of her like air.

I could almost feel her skin sliding along mine, her breasts brushing against my chest. "_Sirius_," she'd moan. I took my boxers off and started stroking myself. It was like I was really with her. She was soaping herself up in the hot water, and my body was _begging_ me to _do __something_. But I couldn't . . . all I could do right then was watch. But o_h_, I wanted to do _so much_ more! A moan escaped me as I stroked myself harder.

_Her breath is on my neck, and she's kissing me and begging me to kiss her and touch her. I feel fingers pinching my nipples, and while I know somewhere in the back of my mind that it's my own hand, it feels as if Melinda were doing it herself. I moan again. Melinda was sitting there on my bed, completely naked, her breasts quivering. I touch her and see her shiver as a chill runs down her spine. She gasps as I suck on one nipple and tease the other with my free hand. I begin to stroke myself again, but in my head it's her hand on me, holding my full shaft and stroking slowly at first. My cock is already gleaming with pre-come, as she builds up to a steady rhythm. I can see Melinda licking it off before turning her attention to my nipples again._

_She plants kisses along my chest and moves down to dip her tongue in my navel. I whimper slightly as she does that. It's only a fantasy, yet I can feel it as if it were real! The heat of her body against mine, the way she shook from pleasure . . . her lips kissing mine and our tongues dancing together in her hot mouth . . . it was all so real! Our tongues twist around each other for a while and I explore every part of her mouth before pulling away and sucking on her nipples again. _She_ whimpers this time._

"_Oh Sirius, that feels _so good!_" she says. And then she's sucking me off, her head bobbing up and down along my erect cock, not that she could take the whole thing in at once. She strokes the base of my cock with a delicate hand, while her other tries to steady my hips and stop me from bucking. Her tongue flicks the head of my dick eliciting a groan from deep in my throat. And then her tongue licks firmly along the underside of my cock._

"Oh Merlin!" I scream. And I'm touching myself, imagining that Melinda were really here. Oh if she _were_ here with me . . .

_I decide that coming in her mouth wouldn't be anywhere near as hot as coming _inside_ her. So I make her stop — she has a frustrated look in her eyes, but I smirk and put a finger to her lips to quiet her. I lay her down on her back and she gets my drift. She smiles at me, a lust-filled smile that drives me absolutely _wild_ with need. I hold her in my arms and thrust into her with a single motion. She gasps, and I slow down so as not to hurt her. She's so hot and tight, I almost come at once. But the time she needed to adjust to me filling her allowed me to rein in control of myself. Soon, I'm thrusting in to the hilt and almost completely out again in a slow rhythm. We very quickly become nothing but a tangle of sweaty limbs and drenched sheets. I start thrusting faster and harder as she begs me for more._

"_Harder, oh God, Sirius, _harder!_" she screams . . ._

And not a minute later I'm coming forcefully into her . . . or rather, all over my hand and stomach. I lay motionless on my bed for a few minutes, trying to calm back down. When my heartbeat finally steadies after a minute or two, I get up and cast a few cleaning spells on my bed and sheets. I'm all sticky, so I go to the bathroom, thankful that I don't have to share one with Regulus. I close the door and get into the tub, letting the hot water soothe my body after that exertion. I can still see her in my mind; she's so damn beautiful! I hope that soon, all of that will be not just in my dreams, but in reality too. I'm getting hard again just thinking about it!

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let the author know what you think!


	7. Harry by AmyCoolz

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Lemon and Yaoi/Slash _(Harry/Draco)_.

**Word Count:** 1,237

* * *

**Harry Potter  
**(by AmyCoolz)

* * *

"Oh, _Harry!_"

The whispered moan made me harder than I already was, if that was at all possible. My erection pressed into the blond boy's beneath me, creating a delicious friction that was all its own. I couldn't bite back the groan that found its way from my throat (my _traitorous_ throat), and I rutted against him once again.

"Just hurry _up_," he demanded, bucking his hips up into mine. I smirked at him as I lubricated myself, not remembering where I got the bottle from, but using it all the same. I leant down and kissed him as I pushed in and . . .

Woke up.

"Damn!" I said softly; I looked down to see myself fully erect in my pajama pants. "Double damn!"

I jumped out of bed and hobbled (because one _sure_ as hell can't walk with an erection the size of Mt. Everest) to the bathroom, locking the door and placing silencing spells all around the room.

I turned around and stripped all of my clothes off slowly, creating a seductive dance that only I could see in the mirror. I lifted my shirt over my head and flung it to the side, shaking my head to get the hair out of my eyes. I slowly untied the string on my pajama pants, all the while ghosting my hand over my throbbing erection.

When I got the pants off, I all but shoved my boxers down too, taking my dick into my hand and stroking. I moaned and backed up into the wall, spreading my legs out and pressing as much of my body as possible against the cold marble.

"_Draco_ . . ." I moaned, closing my eyes. I could see the blond boy in question standing before me, stark naked and fully erect, eyeing me as if I were a piece of meat. I flipped myself around, rutting up against the smooth, cold surface of the bathroom wall.

I rutted against the smooth marble until I slapped myself out of it and walked over to the shower, turning it on to the warmest temperature the tap would allow. I then continued my wanking session under the hot water, amidst the plethora of steam.

I closed my eyes again, seeing Draco kneeling in front of me this time. He was smirking his infamous Malfoy smirk and I saw his tongue reach out from his mouth and lick the tip of my prick. I threw my head back against the wall, not noticing the pain as I pinched the head of my dick and then quickly stroked down to the base.

"_Draco!_" I shouted, bucking into my hand again. I turned around to face the wall again, rutting up against it but not finding the friction I was so desperately looking for, the kind you only get from skin-on-skin contact.

I forced myself to slow down; I would not be coming so soon, giving up on my fantasy so easily. I settled for pressing myself into the wall as hard as I could without damaging the certain part of my anatomy that was currently as hard as a diamond in an ice storm. **-1-**

I sat down on the floor in the middle of the shower where the water was beating down on me, spreading my legs out as far as they could go. I then took my finger — which was thoroughly wet with water — and stuck it into my hole. I bucked up at the intrusion, wishing someone was above me to rut into.

I quickly added two more fingers simultaneously and cried out as I hit my prostate gland with my middle finger. I curled the three fingers I currently had inside myself, thrust them in and out, and even went so far as to lick them and then stick them back in.

Once again, I closed my eyes, imagining that it was Draco performing these lovely ministrations on me. My free hand — which had previously been roaming across my chest and stomach — was now occupying its time by stroking my dick. _Up and down_ with one hand, _in and out_ with the other; it was a never-ending cycle, a monotonous rhythm that was impossible to escape.

And it felt so _good_.

"_Oh, Draco!_" I cried, bucking up into my hand again.

I pulled my fingers out of myself, licking them again. In my head they were Draco's fingers; he held them in front of my mouth and said, "Suck." I slipped my tongue in between each finger, coating them with as much saliva as my mouth could produce, and then shoved them back into myself again.

"_Oh, dear Merlin_ . . ."

Suddenly, I got an idea — one that I had never had before — and I summoned my wand from the sink where I had left it. I conjured up a vibrating dildo (don't ask me _how_; to this day, I still haven't managed to do it again) and shoved it inside myself, charming it to move by itself, leaving both of my hands free for other things.

I closed my eyes again and imagined Draco shoving his thick cock into my hole, twisting his hips over and over again. "Do you like that, Harry?" he whispered in my ear.

I could only nod.

I felt the dildo moving in and out, and it was twisting and turning and shifting positions like Draco's cock was doing in my mind. I brought my hand back to my aching cock, which was leaking pre-cum all over the place.

Backing up so that I was lying against the wall, I spread my legs out over the floor and attempted to grip the wall behind me with my free hand. "_Draco, Draco, Draco_ . . ." I chanted over and over again, and every time his name left my mouth, the dildo would move faster and faster. I quickened the strokes on my dick to try and match the speed, but found that I couldn't do it.

Images flashed before my eyes — Draco giving me a handjob, Draco giving me a blowjob, Draco giving me a rimjob, Draco _pounding_ me into the mattress — before I saw millions of stars and came with tremendous force all over the walls, myself, and the door to the shower.

I stayed on the floor for a few minutes, vanishing the dildo and collecting my nerves as I was shaking too much to consider even trying to stand. Finally, after about five minutes, I got up and let the water rinse away the evidence of my activities. I _scourgified_ the walls to make sure they were at least decently clean and then washed my hair and body (paying extra attention to my hair, as that's somehow where most of the come actually landed).

When I got out of the shower (it had taken me almost an hour), I was bombarded with questions as to why I was in there so long.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked, stopping before going into the bathroom.

"Nothing's wrong, Ron; I just . . . took a long shower, I guess. Helps me calm my nerves."

He shrugged. "Well, whatever then."

I was glad he didn't try to talk about it; I wasn't ready to tell either Ron _or_ Hermione that I fancied Malfoy. For now, I think I'll just stick to my hour-long showers (and wanks to the Slytherin Ice Prince).

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let the author know what you think!

* * *

**-1- I got this quote from **_**Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby**_**, if anybody cares to know. Will Ferrell says this as he's making out with Susan in the bar. It's so stupid, but it's funny as hell.**


	8. Ginny by C Adrien Cummings

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Het _(Harry/Ginny)_ and Lemon.

**Word Count:** 1,150

* * *

**Ginny Weasley  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

This is a tale of one Ginevra Molly Weasley — youngest of the Weasley clan, and the _only_ female child. Growing up with six older brothers (two of them the most mischievous twins known to wizardkind), she experienced a very wide array of things in her childhood. Her mother doted on her endlessly, probably because she was the only other girl in the house; her father spoiled her even _more_, most likely for the same reason; and all six of her brothers were _way_ too protective of her when it came to other guys, despite the fact that they themselves showed her no mercy in their childhood games.

It was that overprotective nature of her brothers that frustrated Ginny to no end; every guy she tried to date was scared off within weeks. The Weasley boys clearly worried that she couldn't protect herself from any unwanted advances, but they really ought to have known better after growing up with her. Not that anyone at _home_ ever made such advances (she shuddered just thinking about that!), but between the wrestling matches in the yard, the games of rugby (one of her dad's Muggle obsessions that rubbed off on his children), and the twins' countless pranks, Ginny had learned how to defend herself more than adequately. In fact, she often came out on top of such activities, besting her brothers time and again . . . and _not_ because they let her win, try as they might to claim that. She smiled at that thought.

Anyway, as a direct result of her brothers' overzealous protection, Ginevra was still a virgin at age sixteen . . . which, truthfully, is exactly the result they wanted. Ginny, on the other hand, was not _quite_ as pleased about it. No . . . all of her friends at Hogwarts had already had sex, and Ginny hated not knowing the pleasure they all chatted about incessantly.

If she were truthful with herself, however, Ginny had to admit that there was only one person she wanted to share that with. The problem was that Harry had never seemed to see her as more than an annoying little tagalong. Well, that would change someday . . . she'd make him see . . . she'd make him want her. She could see it now . . . . . .

_The two of them had snuck off to the Room of Requirement, looking for a bit of privacy. Harry all but ran inside, with Ginny following a few steps behind. L__ess than a second after she closed the door behind her, Harry muttered a spell to lock it. He gave a sly grin in response to her brief look of surprise and pulled her into a deep kiss. She eagerly complied and pressed her body as tightly as possible against his. It felt _incredible!

_When their lips parted moments later, Harry slowly backed away and pulled her with him toward the hot tub that the Room had provided. Along the way, he slowly began to remove her clothes. She was a bit surprised that he would be this dominant — he never came across this way in the rest of his actions! — but she let him do as he pleased. When only her thong remained, however, she stopped his busy hands and busied her own with pulling his soft, tight shirt up and over his head. He let it fall to the floor and Ginny pressed herself up against him again, relishing the feel of their bare chests together. As they began to kiss again, Ginny's hands moved to the waistband of Harry's pants. There wasn't much room for her to work, what with their bodies being pressed so close together and the pants being so tight, but she finally succeeded in ridding him of the formfitting denim. She was quite pleased to discover that he had been wearing nothing under them. _

_Once he was completely divested of his clothes, Ginny took a step away from him to drink in the sight of the naked, green-eyed adonis standing before her. An excited tingle ran through her body as she gazed at his thick cock. Harry allowed her to stare for a moment, but then he stepped backward and climbed into the hot tub, beckoning Ginny to follow him. She did, removing her thong just before stepping into the water._

_Once they were both seated in the tub, Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes. The lust they both felt was practically tangible in the air around them. Their gazes hadn't been locked for more than a few seconds before Harry leaned in and kissed her fervently. Ginny pulled his body closer to hers and kissed him back, almost desperate for this. After a few minutes, Harry pulled her so she was sitting across his legs and began caressing her chest, stomach, thighs . . . teasing her mercilessly by touching her everywhere but where she was most desperate to feel his hands._

. . . . . . Lying in her bed in Gryffindor Tower, Ginny had begun touching herself wherever her fantasy-Harry was touching her, making the fantasy seem oh-so-real. When it reached the point where she couldn't take any more foreplay, she thrust her hand down between her legs and began fingering herself in earnest. Behind her closed eyelids, however, it was Harry's hand doing all the work . . . . . .

_Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and pulled it to her crotch; to his credit, he didn't need to be told twice. He gently began stroking up and down along her slit, barely applying any pressure at first. He did this a few times before slowly beginning to push one long finger into her. As his middle finger slowly slid up inside her, she shuddered with pleasure and moaned in encouragement. He pulled it back a few inches before pushing in again, beginning to masturbate her. His feather-light touch had her whimpering before long and pushing harder into his hand, breathlessly saying, "Oh God, Harry . . . _oh God!_" She was completely unable to say anything else as her body began to tense in anticipation of release._

. . . . . . And then she was coming harder than she ever had before, hips bucking up off the bed, back arched like a gymnast's. A small _squeak_ escaped her as the intense pleasure of her orgasm coursed through her lithe body. Eventually, her hand began to slow its ministrations, and her breathing became regular once more. While that hadn't been sex _per se_, Ginny reckoned that pleasure like she'd just experienced would be enough to keep her going until she _was_ able to bed Harry for real.

'I _will_ have him,' she declared in her head, 'but in the meantime, I think that fantasy will make _fine_ company. Yes . . . fine company indeed.'

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


	9. Blaise by C Adrien Cummings

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Lemon and Yaoi/Slash _(Dean/Blaise)_.

**Word Count:** 1,400

* * *

**Blaise Zabini  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

Blaise Zabini entered the library completely unaware that this visit was to be _very_ different than those he made pretty much every other day throughout the school year.

It started off similarly enough, with a smile and nod of greeting from Madam Pince. He smiled back, knowing how privileged he was to be in the librarian's good graces. As far as he knew, Granger and he were the only two students she actually liked; the rest, she merely tolerated at Dumbledore's insistence . . . and even then, she pushed the definition of 'tolerated' as far as she could without getting in trouble with the Headmaster.

Today's trip to his favorite room in the castle continued in the usual manner as well, with a trek through the bookshelves in search of the tomes he needed. He started on the left-hand side of the room, in the Arithmancy section, and then moved across to the right-hand wall for books on Potions and Transfiguration. After a cursory glance through the indices of several thick, leather-bound volumes, he selected a couple on each topic and began to walk toward the back of the library with them in hand.

There were study rooms in the back of the enormous library that were very rarely used. In fact, Blaise wasn't sure whether anybody else even knew they were there. Well . . . maybe Granger. It was only due to his love of libraries that he discovered the small cubicles during his first year. He had been exploring the vast room, weaving his way through each and every aisle and into every nook and cranny that he could find, when he had come across them tucked away in the corners at the back of the room.

Since then, he had made use of one of those rooms every time he was here. They were small, but very secluded. Not sound-proof, but far enough away from the library proper that nary a noise could be heard coming in or going out. All-in-all, the cubicles made _fantastic_ study spots. He'd never once been interrupted when he was there. And in all his six and a half years of using them, he'd never once seen anyone else make use of them. It was a shame, really, because such a wonderful tool ought to be used by everyone. But at the same time, it was nice to have them all to himself anytime he wanted . . . like they were his own little secret.

Today, however, he would learn that they weren't so secret after all. And he would be happier about that fact than he ever dreamed he'd be . . .

Walking back to his usual cubicle, Blaise's mind was wandering all over the place. He allowed himself this mental rest during the trek to his study room because once there, he tended not to stop working until he was done. Because his mind was elsewhere, however, he didn't hear the sounds of someone else in his usual room. It wasn't until he was standing in the doorway and saw the other boy with his own eyes that he realized he wasn't alone.

Clearly, however, Dean Thomas thought that _he_ was alone. His pants were unbuttoned and pushed down around his knees; his hand was wrapped around his cock and was tugging rapidly on it. Fortunately for Blaise, Dean's eyes were closed. Thus, he was able to observe the other boy jacking off for a few moments. When he heard Dean whisper, "_Oh fuck . . . God . . . please . . . Blaise . . ._" however, he couldn't help but turn and run to another cubicle.

Casting silencing and disillusionment charms to conceal his presence, Blaise threw his books onto the desk and quickly loosened and dropped his own pants. Pulling out his painfully erect dick, Blaise set to work relieving the ache caused by hearing his name fall from the other boy's lips while he was pleasuring himself.

Blaise had been infatuated with Dean Thomas for a couple of years now. The boy was the epitome of 'tall, dark, and handsome', and Blaise simply couldn't believe his good fortune at getting to see the other boy doing _that_. For two years now, he'd admired Dean from a distance during the day, and mentally undressed him at night while he lay in bed stroking his own cock. He never came as hard as he did when it was Dean in his fantasies. The fact that he'd actually _seen_ the other boy's cock — and what a cock it was! — had him harder than he'd ever been.

As his fist jerked and stroked his long, thick cock, Blaise closed his eyes and pictured what he'd just seen. Dean's dick was even more incredible than Blaise had imagined all these nights . . . just the right side of eight inches, by the look of it . . . curved upwards _just_ a little bit . . . thick, but not ridiculously so . . . simply _perfect_ in every aspect. Blaise moaned.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Blaise kicked his pants completely off and laid down on the floor. Sucking on one of his fingers to get it as wet as he could, he continued pumping his dick with his other hand. Once he had completely soaked his long, slender finger with saliva, he pulled it from his mouth and lowered it to his own entrance, gently prodding at his hole until the digit slipped in painlessly.

When his finger breached the tight ring of muscle, Blaise let out a cry of pleasure, but managed to hold back his orgasm by sheer force of will. Then, pretending it was Dean Thomas's cock inside him, Blaise began fucking himself with his finger. He moved it slowly at first, as his body got used to having something pushing into it, but then he picked up speed until his finger was pistoning in and out of his ass rapidly.

It was impossible to match rhythms between his two hands, but he was at least able to move both at once. Thus, he continued to stroke his own hard cock while he pictured Dean's thrusting into him harder and harder by the second. When his finger grazed his prostate, Blaise cried out again. The pleasure was intense, and he could feel the pressure beginning to build again in his balls.

Fucking himself even faster with his finger, Blaise felt his whole body tense up. Tremors shook him as he lay on the floor, thrusting his finger into his tight hole and fucking his fist with his cock. Those combined sensations, along with the images of Dean doing the same thing moments ago, finally grew to be too much. Blaise screamed out in pleasure, and his come shot forcefully into the air, landing on his chest, the floor, and even on one of the books he'd brought to study. His ass clenched spasmodically around his middle finger, and that added sensation helped to keep the pleasure from retreating as quickly as it normally did. The tremors kept shaking his body for a full minute, leaving him gasping desperately for breath when the high did pass.

He lay there in bliss for a few minutes, too drained to move, before he realized that even though he was disillusioned, he _was_ still in a public place. Sure, before today he'd never seen anyone else ever use these study rooms, but clearly they weren't a total secret from the rest of the student body. And certainly the teachers knew about them. He rose swiftly and cleaned himself and his surroundings with a quick spell, pulling his clothes on once he'd done so.

Opting not to stay and study after all, Blaise gathered his books and returned to the more oft used parts of the library. He couldn't help but check to see if Dean was still around and was disappointed to find that he, too, had decided to leave after he'd finished touching himself.

Blaise left the stack of books he'd taken from the shelves on the desk near the door. With another smile at Madam Pince, he strode out into the corridor, making his way back toward the Slytherin quarters. He reckoned a shower would do him good . . . and perhaps another wank while he was at it.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


	10. Hermione by Cameron Cox

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Incest, Lemon, and Yaoi/Slash _(Fred/George)_.

**Word Count:** 1,234

* * *

**Hermione Granger  
**(by Cameron Cox)

* * *

'That's wrong. Oh, that's _very_ wrong! Illegal, even! It simply _has_ to be illegal!' I thought frantically as I practically flew back to the common room. My clothes were damp from sweating . . . or well, okay, maybe that wasn't the _only_ reason.

I can't believe what I just saw. They're brothers! _Twins_, even! Images clouded my brain as I ran, my eyes sweeping the corridors in a nervous panic, for reasons I didn't even know.

"Toadstool!" I yelled as the Fat Lady came into my view down the hall. She swung open reluctantly, muttering about how rude I was for screaming at her when all I had to do was ask nicely. I dashed right through the common room and up to my bed, ignoring the concerned calls from Harry and Ron as I ran.

"Hey Hermione, where you going? You ok?"

I didn't even dignify that with a response. Seriously, where did they think I was going? And did it look like I was ok?

I ran straight up the stairs, threw all of my books onto the floor, and launched myself onto my bed. Papers flew everywhere, but I was in no fit state to pay attention to trivial things like that. I drew the curtains and cast my strongest sealing and muffling charms . . . I knew I was going to need them.

I carelessly dragged my short black skirt over my hips and down past my knees, kicking them off hurriedly. I slipped my right hand under my soaking wet, lacy underwear and began stroking myself in earnest. I hadn't done this in so long. It wasn't ladylike . . . definitely not for the brightest witch of her age, which is what everyone always told me I was. But still, I needed it now!

Pleasure washed over me quickly, and I slowed, knowing that my orgasm would come immediately if I didn't . . . and that wouldn't be any fun. With my left hand I skillfully unbuttoned my blouse, sitting up and rotating my shoulders 'til the material fell away from my body. I unhooked my bra and let it fall too, revealing my perky, pale breasts. They weren't particularly big, but they worked for me; it wouldn't do to have all the boys drooling over me anyway, like Harry does with Cho and Ginny.

I reached down and pulled my underwear off as well, so I was lying stark naked on the bed. By now I felt as though I had regained control of my body, so I once more began stroking my pussy and nipples. I spread my legs wide giving myself better access. The pleasure returned in full force as I dove into the memory of what I'd just witnessed . . . . . .

_I had stayed late after Astronomy. I'd had a free period just before it, and I'd taken a nap. For some reason, Parvarti hadn't bothered to wake me in time for class, so I stayed late to make up for it. On my way back to the common room, I passed dozens of unused classrooms. As I passed one of them, I heard noises from inside. Nervousness and excitement filled my gut — I knew those sounds, and they certainly weren't just people talking. I slowed to a slow walk before I got there; it wouldn't do for them to hear me coming._

_As much as I would like to say otherwise, I really wanted to see this. And it was my job as a prefect to break it up anyways, I told myself. I gripped my books tighter to my chest as I drew slowly nearer to the cracked door. Finally, I was there, and I willed my heart beat softer as I peaked through the crack. I nearly dropped my books when I saw who it was._

_Fred and George were in the room together, and they were both naked as the day they were born. Fred was on his hands and knees on an old teacher's desk, and George stood behind him, his dick buried fully inside of his brother._

_George let out a grunt, and Fred moaned. 'Hmm,' I thought, 'Fred always seemed the dominant one to me — wait! What am I saying?!' I shook my head, and I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to stop watching. It was as though my knees had locked and my shoes had glued themselves to the floor._

_George pulled himself nearly all the way out of Fred then slammed back in. Fred let out a small whimper. My knees shook slightly when he made that beautiful noise. George leaned forward and whispered something in Fred's ear as he began to pick up speed. Fred started moaning louder than ever. _

_Fred's cock stuck straight out under him, and George reached a hand around to grasp it firmly. Good God, it was huge! An extreme urge to rush over and touch it myself washed over me, but I shook it off, concentrating fully on the scene in front of me. George's hand began pumping Fred in rhythm with his thrusts, and Fred began thrusting eagerly into George's hand. Both were grunting, and both let out cries of the other's name when they came. Fred collapsed onto the desk, and George leaned over him, both boys panting for breath. They both seemed to be thoroughly spent. _

_Just then, all of my muscles seemed to melt. I dropped my books, wincing as they landed with a clatter on the floor. I grasped the door frame to keep myself from falling. Both the boys' heads snapped toward me, their eyes wide with fear. When they saw it was me, Fred seemed to relax a little, as if he knew I wouldn't judge them . . . but George tensed even more and his eyes got wider as he began scrambling for his clothes. _

_My muscles seemed to spring to life as adrenaline rushed through my veins, and I hurriedly grabbed my books and took off running._

. . . . . . My eyes rolled back as I fingered myself harder. The knot in my gut felt like it was going to burst. I began thrusting my hips up to meet my hand, trying desperately to create more friction. I _needed _to come. A few seconds later, my back arched and I cried out as I came harder than I ever had before.

I lay panting on my bed. That was _amazing_. I grabbed my wand and cast a few spells to clean myself up, grabbing for my clothes and slowly pulling them back on afterwards. 'Fred and George?' I thought to myself. 'How long have they been doing this?'

Well, I have always wondered why they never have girlfriends, I'm sure they could get just about anyone if they tried. I didn't know what I was going to do, or what I would say to Fred and George. I didn't even want to think about it really.

Turns out I really didn't have to, because when I opened my curtains, Fred and George sat on the next bed over. They were holding hands and grinning like madmen. "Thinking about us when you were doing that, eh, 'Mione?" they said in unison.

All I could do was blush. After all . . . they were absolutely right.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let the author know what you think!


	11. Seamus by C Adrien Cummings

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Language, Lemon, Rimming, and Yaoi/Slash _(Draco/Harry)_.

**Word Count:** 1,285

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

During the lunch hour at Hogwarts one Friday, Seamus Finnigan found himself in quite a predicament. He had eaten quickly, and without his best friend there to keep him company (poor Dean had been ill and in the hospital wing for the past couple days), Seamus had opted to roam the halls.

He hadn't realized that another of his housemates had been missing from the lunch table too . . . not until he heard Harry's voice through a classroom door that hadn't been closed _quite _all the way. 'What's Harry doin' down here right now?' he wondered idly. Whatever he may have expected, however, was _nothing _like what he discovered when he peered through the cracked open door.

How long Seamus stood there staring at the scene playing out before his eyes, he couldn't have said. But now he was in quite a predicament indeed. His dick was harder than he could remember it ever being before; he had to find some secluded spot where he could toss off, _soon!_ Problem was, with every step he took, his sensitive erection brushed back and forth against the soft material of his trousers (he routinely went commando, though he might rethink that decision after today!), and if he didn't find somewhere in the next minute or so, he was going to come in his pants for sure!

As the seconds passed, his desperation grew. Finally — _finally_ — he spotted a small, dark alcove into which he ducked, unzipping his trousers as he did so. His cock sprung free of the fabric immediately, and immense relief coursed through him at the end of that torturous pleasure caused by the friction of his dick with his cashmere pants.

The alcove he'd dived into was quite narrow and virtually pitch black. He stood as far in as he could go, with his back against one wall, leaning against it for support as he was uncertain his legs would hold him through his impending orgasm. His right hand came up and wrapped tightly around his cock, giving it a quick squeeze before beginning to stroke it. He closed his eyes . . . . . .

_Harry was lying back on the teacher's desk, which had been cleared of its normal clutter by a sweep of his arm, if the pile on the floor was anything to go by. He was totally naked, and had his legs spread and pulled up toward his chest, exposing himself fully to the boy kneeling at the edge of the desk. Draco Malfoy stared, seemingly awestruck by the beauty before him, and murmured something inaudible to Harry. Then he leaned in and extended his tongue, flicking it experimentally across the dark-haired boy's entrance._

_Harry's hips bucked up off of the desk, and he let out a sharp _yelp_ of mingled pleasure and surprise. Draco pulled back, chuckling softly. "Like that, did you?" he asked with a smirk. His only response was a pathetic whimper, which he apparently took to mean, 'Hell yes, now do that again before I hurt you.' The Slytherin wasted no time in complying, leaning back in and licking Harry's hole again._

_This treatment continued for a few minutes, with Draco's tongue dancing over and around — and occasionally plunging into — Harry's ass. Harry, for his part, writhed and cried out in pleasure and encouragement almost constantly. At some point, his hand had drifted to his own cock, and he had begun stroking himself while Draco rimmed him._

_It took some time for Draco to notice his lover's self-gratification, but when he did, he pulled away from the boy's ass and stood up, looking imperiously down at him as though about to scold him. Harry's hand fell away from his erection without a word from Draco, whose mock-scowl twisted into a predatory grin. "Very good, Harry," he said in a tone full of satisfaction. "That's _my_ job, after all, isn't it?" And with that, the blonde was reaching for Harry's cock, taking it in his hand and pumping it a few times. A long, low moan escaped the brunette at this attention._

_When Harry's eyes drifted shut as he savored the sensations provided by Draco's hand, Draco's _other_ hand was reaching for a bottle on a nearby desk. He silently popped the cap of it and filled his palm with the oily substance therein. After placing the bottle back on the desk, his hand came around and he began stroking himself, coating his cock with the slick lubricant. All the while, his other hand had never faltered in its rhythm on Harry's dick. Thus, Harry's eyes had remained shut as he reveled in the handjob he was getting, and it came as a great shock to Harry when his lover's erection pressed against his entrance._

_Harry's eyes shot wide open and stared into the intense silver orbs of his lover. With great tenderness and care — and unfailing attention to Harry's own aching erection — Draco pushed himself slowly into the other boy's body . . . . . ._

That was when Seamus had fled. His own cock had been twitching, threatening an orgasm without him even touching it. Now it was ensconced in his hand, which was rapidly pulling and tugging on it, trying to call forth the release that had been so imminent only moments earlier. It eluded him now, however, so he tried to imagine how things in the classroom had proceeded after he had left, with the _hottest_ guy in the school fucking the _second_ hottest guy in the school, seemingly for the first time . . . . . .

"Fuck_, Harry . . ." Draco moaned. "You're so fucking _tight!_" The blonde was now seated completely inside his lover's canal, and the involuntary spasms of Harry's hole around him were driving him absolutely crazy. "I've _got_ to move," he said, looking pleadingly into Harry's eyes to be sure it was okay to do so. Harry nodded, and Draco pulled out and thrust back in slowly but firmly. Both boys cried out at the sensation._

_Over and over again, Draco withdrew from Harry's ass only to push right back in again. And with each and every thrust, his hand continued to stroke Harry's cock. The pair kept this up for only a minute or two before Harry screamed, arched his back, and came forcefully all over his chest and Draco's hand. Apparently Harry's orgasm pulled Draco's own from him, as he thrust just once more and cried out, emptying himself inside his lover._

. . . . . . And with that image in his mind, Seamus came _hard_, his come jetting out and hitting the wall in front of him. He groaned deeply with the pleasure of the release, and his hand continued pumping until he was utterly spent. At that point he had no strength left to _stand_, never mind to keep his hand moving. His arm fell back to his side as he leaned more of his weight against the wall, letting it support him since his legs _couldn't_ any longer.

It was a few minutes before he pushed himself off the wall with a grunt of effort. He cast a quick cleaning charm before tucking himself back into his trousers, and then stepped out of the alcove and back into the corridor. As he did so, he heard footsteps approaching from the next hallway over. Seamus took a second to look himself over and make sure there were no signs to betray what he'd just done, and then looked up just as the person rounded the corner. A mischievous grin lit up Seamus's face as he stepped forward and said, "Hiya, Harry . . ."

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


	12. Cho by chavon13

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Lemon and Yuri/Femslash _(Hermione/Cho)_

**Word Count:** 1,059

* * *

**Cho Chang  
**(by chavon13)

* * *

Cho pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped behind her curtains and onto her bed. Her mind was racing, and when she closed her eyes she could see alluring fantasies more clearly than if they had been happening in real life. Her body was so wound up after Quidditch practice, she _needed_ a release. The fact that Hermione had been at the Quidditch pitch today definitely didn't help. Though she actually did like Harry at one point, she found that Hermione excited her much more than the boy ever could. When Cho had first realized this, she had done everything she could to keep these thoughts from entering her mind, including insulting Hermione after that idiot Marietta had told Umbridge about Dumbledore's Army. During Quidditch practice today, though, Hermione had been at the pitch, waiting for Harry to get dressed and come out of the boys' locker room. Cho had found herself quite unable to concentrate on anything other than the way Hermione tended to lick her lips. For a while now, Cho had wanted nothing more than to taste those lips, not to mention feel them exploring her body.

She cast a quick silencing and sealing spell and then threw her wand to the foot of her bed; she wouldn't need it for a while. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. It was going to be hard to slow herself down once she got started she knew, but she was going to do her best to make this last as long as possible.

Instead of removing her skirt and underwear, she instead slowly unbuttoned her blouse and then unhooked her bra, throwing them to the bottom of her bed to keep her wand company. Sliding her hand gently over her nipples, she began playing her very favorite fantasy in her head.

_She kissed Hermione roughly as they entered the girls' locker room. Each of them was undressing the other, with haste unparalleled by even the fastest runway model. Hermione practically ripped the buttons off of Cho's shirt. She had been waiting for this all day, and the buttons simply weren't unhooking fast enough for her. She slid her tongue into Cho's mouth, and Cho reciprocated, moaning as she did. Hermione broke the kiss only long enough to say a spell to lock the door behind them. They stumbled blindly to one of the shower stalls in the locker room for privacy._

Cho's skirt and underwear now lay at the bottom of the bed along with her bra, shirt, and wand. She ran her fingers along the slit of her pussy and took in a deep breath. She was already wet, and she had only just begun. In all honesty, though, she had been wet before she had even gotten undressed. Just seeing Hermione today, sitting crossed-legged in the stands, had nearly sent her into climax all those feet above the ground.

_Hermione had broken the kiss once again and was slowly running her tongue around Cho's nipples, teasing her in a way she knew drove Cho absolutely crazy. Cho was murmuring words that only made sense in the throes of passion and urging Hermione to do something more . . . _anything _more. Hermione smiled to herself and flicked Cho's nipple with her tongue. When she knew Cho could take no more, she finally obliged Cho by taking her nipple into her mouth and simultaneously reaching down to stroke her clit._

Cho widened her legs a bit and began to play circles around her clit, biting her lip and moaning softly as her deft fingers began to play swiftly over the sensitive area. Cho knew that she wanted much more, but she also knew that if she gave herself much more she would be having an orgasm much sooner than she actually wanted to. Far too many times before this, thinking of Hermione had sent her over the edge in about a minute. This being the best fantasy in her arsenal, she would have to be extra careful today.

_Cho was softly moaning Hermione's name, willing her with the whispers to offer just a bit more than Hermione was giving. Hermione lightly bit her nipple and then left the upper half of Cho's body to show the lower half just a touch more attention._

Cho watched the movie of Hermione and herself playing on her eyelids and shuddered. She slowly slipped a finger inside of herself and let out a scream as she did. She was still teasing her nipples with her other hand, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Hermione was following suit in her fantasy:

_Hermione slowly inserted a finger into Cho, eliciting a small squeal from her, and causing the brown haired girl to smile in response. She always knew just what to do to make Cho a _very_ happy girl. She began fingering Cho in earnest, lightly teasing her clit every few seconds. Cho was pulling at her nipples, and once again, muttering unintelligible things at Hermione. Although Hermione couldn't understand the words Cho was saying, she definitely knew what they meant. She inserted another finger into Cho, and smiled again as Cho let out a loud moan. _

Cho let her hips leave the bed as she inserted another finger into herself, mocking Hermione in her fantasy. Her other hand moved alternately between her clit and her nipples, stimulating both, and pushing her closer to the edge. She began to pump her hips up into her hand, moaning and calling out Hermione's name all the while. She began to finger herself harder and faster, imagining that she could feel Hermione's lips on her thighs.

Letting out a loud moan and arching her back high off of the bed, Cho felt her orgasm course through her. Her entire body shook as she continued to finger herself, riding the high as long as she possibly could before letting her fingers slip out of her pussy, and letting her hips fall back to the bed. Reaching to the bottom of her bed for her wand, she cleaned herself up and then grabbed her clothes and got dressed again. If she rushed, she could make it down to dinner before Hermione got there. There was nothing like watching her walk past. And then after that . . . maybe another round?

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let the author know what you think!


	13. Lily by HeroinPhoenix

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Het _(Lily/James)_ and Lemon.

**Word Count:** 1,396

* * *

**Lily Evans  
**(by HeroinPhoenix)

* * *

Lily Evans was returning from the Quidditch pitch late one night, having just watched the Gryffindor team train all night in the rain. Or well, more like having just watched her new _boyfriend_ train all night in the rain. James Potter was one of the most mischievous students Hogwarts had ever seen, but he _did_ have a certain charm about him, and Lily had _finally_ fallen prey to it after years of arguing with the boy. Now, she wanted to spend time with him, but sadly his best friend, Sirius Black, had gotten them both in trouble . . . _again_. It was amazing that they had managed to get their detention delayed until after their practice, actually, and Lily assumed that that had only happened because McGonagall wanted so badly to win the year's first match — against Slytherin — the following week.

James spotted Lily walking towards the castle and flew over, landing next to her. He flashed her his usual cocky smile, and she melted as she always seemed to lately. He leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said. "I promise."

She nodded and smiled at him as he walked off towards the Quidditch locker room, then she dragged herself all the way back to the castle and up to Gryffindor tower. It was a very quiet night, even though every single Gryffindor who _wasn't_ in detention was sitting in the common room. But Lily didn't feel like being with her friends, so she headed up to her dorm without a word, even though they all called up after her. She closed the door behind her and looked around, wondering what she could do to have some fun. Then she got an idea . . .

She walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her, casting some soundproofing charms to make sure the place was completely sealed. It wouldn't do for anyone to walk in on her playing out her favorite little fantasy, after all. Though actually, calling it a fantasy would be a slight misnomer, as she _had_ spent such a night with James before, and it had been _far_ better than any of her fantasies. As she undressed herself slowly, she replayed the images of that night in her mind.

_She was roaming the halls looking for James, but she found Sirius instead. When she asked him about her boyfriend's whereabouts, Sirius told her that he had decided to go out and train alone that night since he had missed practice . . . thanks to their latest detention, of course. She went out to the grounds and walked over to the Quidditch pitch, where James was still up in the air, practicing death-defying flips, turns, and dives. _Merlin,_ he looked hot up there, all cocky and full of himself!_

_James hadn't realized that he was no longer alone, but when he finally landed his broom, he spotted Lily sitting there watching him. He was _amazed_ that his goody-two-shoes girlfriend had come out after hours just to watch him fly. She smiled at him as he approached her, and he smiled back before leaning in to kiss her deeply. Then he trailed kisses down to her neck, eliciting a _very_ sexy moan. His lips broke away from her at the sound, and he looked into her vivid green eyes, which were beginning to cloud over with lust. She bit her lower lip under his intent gaze, and the image she presented at that moment took James's breath away._

"_Lily . . . you're _so_ beautiful," he whispered._

_She blushed and looked down, at which point she noticed the slight bulge in James's pants. Looking back up at him, she smiled, and he saw that there was a decidedly mischievous glint in her eyes. He realized where she had been looking and it was then _his_ turn to blush. She took him by the collar, pulled him to her, and kissed him deeply. Though she had instigated it, however, he quickly took charge, sliding his tongue past her own and exploring her mouth. Before long, they found themselves stumbling into the Quidditch showers, their lips still locked. When the door closed behind them, James tore his lips away from her and cast a few spells around the place. Then he started undressing her._

As James brushed her nipples with his fingers in her fantasy, her own fingers were ghosting over them in reality, occasionally pinching and teasing them, just as James had.

_She moaned deeply, and James proceeded to discard Lily's top and bra. Lily helped him with his shirt and tie, and _finally_ they were both nearly naked. He merely had his boxers left on, just barely concealing a very large bulge; Lily, on the other hand, _was_ completely naked now. James's eyes were clouded over with lust; he _wanted_ her._

_He approached her and reached a hand up to fondle her breasts as he kissed her neck. His kisses moved down her neck and to her breasts where he proceeded to suck on one nipple while pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger. Lily was breathing very raggedly, and soon, so was James. Even his boxers were now becoming uncomfortably tight._

_Soon, Lily pushed him away and pulled his boxers down, revealing his erection. But before she had the chance to do anything, James pulled them both into the shower and under the hot water. He went back to sucking on Lily, eliciting more moans and shivers as he did so._

Lily decided it was high time she got rid of her panties. She slipped them down and threw them into the pile with her shirt, bra, and skirt, and then stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body. She moaned loudly as her left hand played with her nipples, while her right moved down between her legs, fingers starting to explore her folds.

"James," she moaned.

_He kissed her deeply and pushed her against the wall, where she felt the cold, hard tile on her back. They were both drenched and getting hotter by the minute. James dropped to his knees and looked up at Lily, giving her a reassuring smile as he started exploring her body with his fingers. Her head collided with the wall as her back arched in response to the attentions James's fingers were giving her._

_James's finger found Lily's sweet spot, and she gasped as he grazed it delicately, over and over again. He smiled at her again, and all she could do was whimper in reply. His fingers kept working on her, and she could feel herself rapidly approaching the edge. But then he stopped, and she let out a frustrated moan. James stood and kissed her, then said, "What do you want from me?"_

_Lily decided not to play coy and told him _exactly_ what she wanted. She entangled her fingers in his hair and whispered in his ear, "I want you to _fuck_ me, James Potter."_

Lily's hand was now working fervently between her legs, but as she thought of what had happened next that night, she decided that her hands would be inadequate for playing out the rest of the memory. So, she conjured a dildo, charming it to fuck her while her fingers worked on her nipples.

_James shivered at what Lily had just said, and he instinctively thrust into her. She gasped and pulled on his hair even harder. He stayed still for a minute to let her body adjust, and she soon began moaning as the pain faded away. At her whispered order, he started thrusting in a slow rhythm, eventually building up to a fast and hard pace. His breathing quickly grew ragged, and she was soon gasping and moaning his name._

Her fingers kept playing with her nipples, teasing and twisting them, never faltering, even when the dildo hit her sweet spot. A few seconds and a few more thrusts were all it took to push her over the edge, sending her falling into the blissful oblivion of orgasm. It took quite a while for her to come down from so high up, but eventually her breathing steadied and her heartbeat returned to normal. She got up, figuring that she probably ought to shower for _real_ after all that.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let the author know what you think!


	14. Tonks by StonerLove

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Specific warnings for this chapter:** Lemon and Yaoi/Slash _(Two unnamed — though very recognizable — boys)_.

**Word Count:** 1,460

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks  
**(by StonerLove)

* * *

Her day at the aurors' office had seemed to drag on and on, the day melting into one big moment of infinite boredom, stretching out over the course of her work period. She sighed as she walked up to her flat, pulling out her keys, their jingling ringing out in the night, clanging against the doorknob as she opened the door and stepped through into her living room.

She made her dinner quickly, sitting down with the large plate of pasta in front of the television, a sitcom playing across the screen in bright colors, doing a fair job of occupying her already wandering mind.

Anxiousness began to run freely through her veins, the pit of her stomach tightening as the sitcom ended and a movie came on the screen, showing two lovers embracing intimately.

She coughed, tucking her legs under her as she flipped the channel, the scratch in her throat reduced to a slight tingle, though her hand seemed to want to wander, pulling through her hair as restlessness set in.

She rose from her couch, turning the television off as she flipped the light switch, enveloping herself in complete darkness before she found the bathroom light. Turning it on, she took note of her appearance in the mirror.

Her purple hair was sticking up all out of place, from her running her hands through it moments ago. The hollows beneath her eyes were deep-set and almost matched the color of her hair, betraying the recent bout of insomnia that had struck her as the tiresome days drew on. Her mental processes slowed until she felt as though she were the reanimated dead, her mind only recognizing the simplest of needs and wants, and executing them without the slightest conscious effort on her part.

She turned the shower on, the hot water quickly causing steam to rise, fogging the air in the small bathroom with thick, smoke-like billows, which obscured her vision as she removed the tight, uncomfortable auror uniform from her body.

She drew the shirt over her head, the mixture of cold and warm air making her shiver as she unhooked her bra, sighing as the pressure on her chest released. Finally, she drew the waistband of her pants down her shapely legs, allowing the silky material of her underwear fall away with it, the sight of the damp fabric making her blush, despite being the only one around to see it.

She stepped into the warmth of her shower, feeling the water run in ribbons down her sides, easing the tense muscles of her back and abdomen, but also adding to the hot feel of her skin, an intense desire and need following shortly thereafter.

She let her hand wander with her mind, slowly tracing its way down her stomach to the inside of her thigh, feeling the crease where her leg met her torso as a light thrill of pleasure coursed through her, anticipation high in the air.

She let her fingertips graze her folds, a small gasp making her lips part, her teeth catching them as she fought to make the feelings last, letting her newest fantasy run through her mind as she continued to tease her clit lightly, fairy strokes ghosting against the small bit of flesh.

_The room seemed to be foreign, though the boys within it were extremely familiar, their identities clear thanks to the bright red hair of one contrasting against the black of the other. Their eyes, too, were as different as day and night: pale versus intense, sapphire against emerald._

_Their lips were meeting furiously, their hands grasping wildly at hair and clothes. Tongues danced and teeth nipped at exposed skin. Soft whimpers were muffled by mouths as hands skimmed across the bulges that were easily visible through their tight pants. _

_Clothes were being shorn from _very_ fit bodies, revealing the muscular contours of their torsos, hands following the planes of ribbed skin as clothing was thrown to the ground. The redhead's mouth secured itself on the other's neck, teeth digging into the skin slightly before letting go. He traveled lower until he caught a nipple with his tongue, swirling over the small peak as the raven-haired beauty lay writhing beneath him._

Tonks had slid down to lie in the tub, the warm water still falling around her as her fingers slid deep into herself, her rigid walls clinging to them as she continued to pant, closing her eyes tightly as she continued the wild fantasy in her mind. Her hand continued stroking herself with an acute sense of urgency.

_The redhead was now nestled between the other's legs, his hair tickling the side of his lover's thigh as his breath circled warmly around his shaft. He took the black-haired boy's length lightly in his hand, stroking it languidly up and down with only the softest touch of his fingertips._

_The boy threw his head back in pleasure, his eyes rolling as his breathing continued to become more and more labored. His hands reached for the fire-like hair before him, as the boy's mouth lowered and encircled the head of his cock. His grip tightened on the roots of the boy's hair as he was engulfed by the hot cavern._

_He moaned, the warmth almost _too_ exquisite as he attempted to stop the involuntary bucking of his hips, trying not to force the boy's mouth upon him, despite wanting _more!_ The redhead's tongue danced up and down his length, his teeth lightly scraping the underside of him before he took one long, luxurious suck up his shaft. _

_His lips stimulated the head of his cock, slowly rotating around it as his tongue lapped at the small hole at the tip, dipping into it as the boy shook beneath him, his orgasm imminent._

_He kissed lightly down the length, licking the boy's sac as he lifted his hips. The boy arched his back as the redhead's hand found his cock once more, squeezing it before pulling forward and thrusting back, building a slight rhythm as he lowered him onto his back, the green-eyed boy pulling his legs up close to his chest as the redhead kissed the cheeks of his ass lightly, slowly making his way to his entrance._

Tonk's hands had slowed as she prolonged the pleasure, stopping when she felt the warmth begin to expand, waiting to explode. Her skin seemed to crawl, the burning sensation curling around her core as she stroked her clit, rolling around the small button with her fingertip, moving past the tip with fast, light strokes, her body shaking as she continued the images reeling in her head.

_His extended tongue finally made contact with the puckered skin, a scream _tearing_ from the dark-haired boy as intense pleasure seemed to swallow him whole. The tip of the boy's tongue slowly circled the flesh, pressing in before pulling back out, licking the entrance thoroughly with each invasion. _

_His hand continued to stroke the boy's hardened cock, which was pulsing involuntarily, signaling his pending orgasm. Pre-cum coated the head, and the redhead used it to slick his hand before encircling his lover's length once more, squeezing and stroking it as his tongue continued to torment him, finally pushing as far as possible past the tight ring of muscle, rolling around and stroking the incredibly hot and soft flesh inside._

_The dark-haired boy screamed in finality, feeling his orgasm burst explosively inside of him, pulling at his skin as it hummed through him, his body jerking as he groaned, his cum coating his lover's hand as it continued its relentless pace. The redhead's tongue was still teasing lightly at the other boy's entrance, feeding the powerful release as much as he could before pulling up and kissing the boy lightly on his swollen lips._

She groaned deep within her chest as she began to feel her muscles contract. Her fingers were buried deep inside of her tight walls, and her thumb continued to stroke her clit lightly, circling the flesh until the bright burst of climax rushed through her with one last hard flick to her skin.

She practically _screamed_, crying out as the release — so powerful that it almost _hurt_ — ran through her, pumping through her veins as it lit fiercely in her abdomen, blooming until it consumed her every thought. Her limbs ached slightly after the orgasm subsided, her muscles sill clenching lightly on her fingers as the aftermath of her bliss coursed through her. Her lips parted slightly to dispel a sated and _very_ happy sigh.

Leaving the bathroom, she fell onto her bed, still damp from the shower but not caring as she pulled her comforter around her, finally falling into a sound sleep for the first time in weeks.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let the author know what you think!


End file.
